


A Heart of Gold

by windupgod



Category: Warframe
Genre: A little plot?, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Occasional swearing, One Night Stands, Ordan is bitter but lovely, Orokin OC, PTSD, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, Teasing, it is what it is guys; mostly porn, self indulgin aLOT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windupgod/pseuds/windupgod
Summary: Ordan hates the Orokin, but he can make an exception every now and then.
Relationships: Ordan Karris/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is basically one of those stories that I usually just write for my own entertainment, but I thought.. maybe.. maybe someone would enjoy it? Idk?? We'll see I guess! Also yeah it is totally unfinished, I will see if I wanna further update more of it :T
> 
> Read the tags, this is porn guys and quiiiiite self indulgent, but I think I warned about everything that's going on so uh huh D:
> 
> I just love Ordan D: This is my take on him and has nothing to do with canon, probably.
> 
> Ah ps I gotta say as much as I love Ordis he doesn't appear in the story, this entirely sets in the Orokin-era, pre-Tenno, pre-everything basically -

\---

Ordan hated Orokin galas. It was all just way too fancy, in the negative meaning of the word. The ballroom with the overwhelming amount of golden adornments, decorations, weird, glowing lanterns (some light was actually provided by odd flowers, grown in a specific way to suit their tastes), and such made Ordan want to throw up. The only reason he attended to these was basically just protocol. It was considered a great honor to be invited to inner-circle events like this, and, well.. _he had to keep up the facade._ _Until it was time._

Most people present were Orokin, but there were a fair share from other factions as well. _Respected_ individuals. They were occupied with dancing, chatting, and just enjoying themselves in general. Ordan was standing next to one of the catering tables alone, not wanting to participate any more than necessary. He sighed as he grabbed a _(golden, obviously)_ chalice and poured himself some velvety drink he'd only seen in the Orokin's possession. _At least there was a good part to all this nonsense. Quality food and drink. Something they rarely had in their camps._

"These _special_ assholes, keeping all the good stuff for themselves." He murmured as he took another sip of his second drink. It was the tastiest beverage he ever had, and the effects of mellowness and bliss were not negligible either. He already began to feel somewhat less uncomfortable after his first glass.

"Having fun, I see."

Ordan swiftly spun around. He got slightly unsettled by the sudden unknown company. _Did someone hear what he said? He wouldn't want that._ He especially wished it wasn't at least an Orokin that overheard his words.

It was a young man, smiling at him. He didn't seem mad or anything; but he was definitely an Orokin. That typical pale, flawless beauty they all possessed, the glowing eyes, the soft locks of hair, the golden tattoos and jewellery. _So beautiful._ Ordan both hated and admired the Orokin beauty. _How could they be so perfect? Maybe because they don't have battles to fight. They simply have others to fight for them._

"Sure do, my Lord." He answered finally, eyes examining the Orokin's face for hints of emotions to read in. "It's an.. honor to be here, for a simple mercenary like me."

"Eh." He shrugged, and reached out to take a chalice for himself, from the same table as Ordan. _Is he gonna stay?_ Ordan wished he'd just go away. "I always thought they were a bit, hm.. too much?" He laughed softly.

Ordan raised a brow. _Maybe this Orokin wasn't as bad as he thought? Or is he just playing tricks on him? Yes, that's more likely. Maybe this young man was sent to spy on him as well, like.. like the child._

"I find them great." He decided to say, trying hard to not sound bitter. _He can't just trust this man, no. He'll wait until he's gone._

"Well.. if you say so. I'm only here because my father wished so." He was smiling. _He seemed kind. Void, why did he have to act so kind?_ "I'm Khai-Ra, by the way. And you?"

"Ordan." He said simply, and took another drink. He really tried to be polite, and ignore the Orokin at the same time. He was hoping he wouldn't start a conversation. _That would be harder to get out of._

"Ordan? Karris? The Beast of Bones?" Khai-Ra asked with obvious interest in his voice. He turned to Ordan with his drink, holding it elegantly with slender fingers. _Ordan frowned a bit when he noticed that. He himself just grabbed the thing._

"That would be me." He nodded.

"I've heard so much about you. Such a great warrior. It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you have any interesting stories from the battlefield?" Khai started drinking, all the while looking up to Ordan expectantly. _So he wants to stay and chat. Just great._

Ordan let out a soundless sigh. "I would expect these stories to be.. a bit too harsh and raw for your liking, my Lord."

"Oh no, don't worry about that." He stepped closer to Ordan, which almost made him back off. _Void, can he just leave?_ "But of course, if you don't wish to, then I won't force you. We could talk about something else, too."

All Ordan could think about was _'do we have to ? ' ,_ but he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He started to wonder if he could make up some kind of excuse, to get out of this awkward situation. _What was the time anyways? Could he possibly leave soon, without it being disrespectful?_

For now, all he could do was to grab another drink. Even though it started to make his head a little cloudy. It was the only way to bear with this situation.

"As you wish, my Lord."

"Please, leave the _'Lord'_." Khai chuckled. "I know, propriety and such, but I really don't like all this. Especially when I'm facing a mighty warrior like you. I feel insignificant. Call me Khai."

"Sure.. Khai." Ordan raised a brow curiously. Spy or not, this was unusual. At least he thought so. He believed no Orokin would permit disrespect in any form. Or was this part of the plan? Whatever the _plan_ was?

"Much better." Khai smiled warmly, and touched Ordan's upper arm a bit. He flinched slightly from the sudden touch, but it lasted for a second only. Khai quickly retracted his hand; _he must have known how inappropriate this was_. "Do you like that?" He pointed at Ordan's drink. "You should try the other one, too. They're all pretty good."

"Will do." He muttered, and hid behind his chalice again, as a way of trying to get out of the conversation.

It seemed to be working only for a few minutes tops. Khai sure have taken a weird interest in him. He kept trying to chat, mostly just small-talking, nothing in particular, but Ordan found himself actually.. well, not _enjoying_ it, _(that would be an over-exaggeration)_ , but not being so annoyed by it as before. _It might have been just the effect of the beverages, though._ He laughed at the jokes Khai told him, he nodded along to his stories. They unnoticeably got closer and closer to eachother, too. And Khai occasionally gave him light, fleeting touches, which made him confused, but also _something else._

"That.. that might be too much for now. You shouldn't have more." Khai placed a hand on Ordan's at one point, stopping him from taking another drink. Ordan looked at him with a puzzled expression. _Why would he even care?_ "You seem hot, too. Are you alright?" Khai gently brushed his fingertips along his cheek, checking his temperature. _Probably._ "Void, you sure are hot. I feel responsible. I got a room for the night here, I.. could take you up there. To rest."

Ordan shut his eyes and instinctively leaned into the touch. He felt a bit lightheaded but otherwise alright, except for the warmness spreading through his body. _And it was definitely not unpleasant._

"I don't want to be a burden." Ordan's face flushed; partly from the heat, partly from the unexpected offer. _Is this Orokin actually flirting with him, or is he imagining things? Maybe he really just wants to help?_

Either way, Ordan was seriously considering the offer. It didn't seem all that bad of an idea at the moment. _He could use some.. relaxation._

"Come on, you wouldn't be. I'd be happy to have you around." Khai blushed slightly as well.

Ordan was baffled. As much as he didn't want to admit, the Orokin seemed genuine. _And fuck, was he attractive. Well, nothing special in Orokin standards; they were all beautiful, but still. Screw this, he's gonna go with the man. And definitely not just 'to rest'._

"You know what? Fine." He hushed his tone, leaning close to Khai. He swiftly glanced around to see if no one was watching them, then turned back to the man and slid a hand on his waist, tapping along his curves, pulling him closer _just the tiniest bit_. The Orokin let out a surprised gasp, but didn't protest. "I'll go with you. Show me the way."

"Follow me." He gulped, but didn't try to move away from Ordan's hand. He waited until the mercenary let him go.

Ordan followed him up some stairs and through hallways, until Khai stopped in front of a door, and fiddled with the lock for a few seconds to open it. They kept looking around during their way there, both making sure that no one will see them entering the same room together. It wasn't strictly forbidden whatsoever, but still would be considered.. odd, to say the least. And the Orokin would not be particularly happy to see one of theirs with a.. _with someone like Ordan_.

The room was of the same style as the whole building; gold all around, way too tawdry for Ordan's liking. _But it wasn’t the reason he was there._

Khai noticed his expression. "I'm sure it's not exactly of your taste, but hopefully it'll do-"

He was cut off as Ordan grabbed him by his shoulders - firmly, but relatively gently -, and pushed him to a wall. He let out a small yelp as the mercenary claimed his lips in a heated kiss. He requited the gesture without thinking, raising his hands to Ordan's neck, gradually working his way up to his hair. He stopped when he hit something.

"The bone plugs." Ordan muttered, breaking the kiss for a second. Khai tilted his head curiously, carefully prodding at the plugs, feeling their shape. "Just ignore them."

Khai nodded, and shifted his hands up to white locks of hair. He weakly nudged Ordan back towards him, just wanting to go on with the kiss - and anything else that would follow. He was already getting hard; after all, this was what he planned all along when he saw the unknown warrior at the gathering. He didn't have anything against the Orokin aesthetic, but it was just not something he _yearned_ for. He found the rough, scarred face of Ordan much more attractive. Every scar told a story, all of them were marks of a victorious battle. _It was beautiful._

Ordan snorted a bit at his actions, and didn't move. "Bet you wanted this, hm? I wonder what makes an Orokin fancy a simple mercenary.. You could just get it on with your own, _perfect_ kind." He was being rather disrespectful at this point, but he cared less and less as seconds passed. He was fueled by his hate for all Orokin, and his desire for this particular one.

"J-Just come here." Khai breathed out, as the tension was getting more unbearable. _He was almost there. Would Ordan walk out without giving this to him? Probably not;_ at least he tried to believe. "Please." He added when the mercenary still didn't move, but stayed close enough to make him slightly impatient.

"An Orokin, begging to me. _Fun_." Ordan couldn't resist a smirk. _This all was getting rather interesting_. "But you asked nicely enough, I guess."

Khai was gonna answer - though he wasn't sure _what_ -, but he didn't need to. Ordan _finally_ leaned down to him again, and pressed their lips together once more, going slow and passionate this time, savoring every moment of it.

At that point, Khai was near panting, fingers clutching onto Ordan's hair. Ordan placed both hands on Khai's lower back, and pulled him close, their bodies touching. Khai could feel that Ordan was reacting to the situation just like him, and it made him even more aroused.

"I won't be gentle with you, just because you're Orokin. I hope you know that." Ordan whispered into his ear as they parted. He nibbled on the lobe softly, sending shivers down Khai's spine.

If he wanted to be honest, he would have just told Ordan how it's not a problem at all; _quite the opposite, actually._ But he couldn't find the proper words. All he could offer as an answer was a small whine.

It was enough. "Bed will be more comfortable." Ordan stated rather than asked, then simply reached under Khai's thighs and lifted him up with ease. Khai let out a yelp, but didn't protest, holding onto the strong shoulders for more support. The mercenary carried him to the bed and laid him there, rising above him in the process. His palms rested on the bed by each side of Khai's.

Khai wrapped his arms around Ordan's neck and urged him to bend down. He was much stronger, though; Khai probably applied his whole weight on him, but he stayed still. _And it just made the mercenary even more attractive._ Khai couldn't even hide his need at that point; the effects Ordan had on him were getting quite obvious.

"So impatient. How about you work for it, then?” Ordan reached up and pulled Khai’s hand away from the grasp on his neck, then guided it down between their bodies.

Khai didn’t need to be shown twice. He took back control of the hand and stroked down Ordan’s length through his clothing. He felt the mercenary buck into his touches slightly, which he took as an encouragement. He became more and more confident with his movements, giving attention to every inch of Ordan, his other hand creeping up to caress his toned chest. The mercenary acknowledged his actions with occasional small, silent moans.

 _Khai really wanted more, though._ He raised his hand to the hem of Ordan's trousers, and nudged on it a little, looking up to his face to see if he wanted Khai to stop or not. As he said nothing, Khai went on and tried to get rid of them. Ordan hastily helped him, getting out of the already uncomfortable clothing. He also took off his top garments, as well as Khai's full outfit, leaving the man bare below him. Then he felt the Orokin's hand creep back, but this time he wrapped his fingers around the base of his length.

Ordan tried to keep up a calm composure _(definitely not wanting to let the Orokin know how much he affected him),_ but his arms trembled and he needed to gather some force to stay upright. Especially when those fingers started stroking him up and down, slowly but surely, a thumb brushing against his tip occasionally.

He muttered an incoherent curse under his breath, and shut his eyes to give in to the sensation. _It's been a while since he experienced pleasure. Of any kind. He simply didn't have time; it was either fighting or resting. He wanted to enjoy this thoroughly._

He'd also never been with an Orokin before. _He never wanted to._ But he was getting particularly glad that he made an exception _just this once,_ as the skilled fingers worked on his most sensitive part. _It was so much better than pleasuring himself._

 _He could have definitely just come like that._ And then he could even leave the Orokin without release, what would stop him? _But he wasn't that cruel. Besides, he had some other ideas in mind that seemed fun._

"Stop." His voice came out weaker than he intended, and he hated it. He gripped Khai's wrist _(trying to be gentle and not use all his strength; the Orokin probably wasn't as fragile as he looked like, but he still didn't want to risk hurting him)_ , preventing him from moving more. "Stop, or I'll finish and you get nothing. You wouldn't want that now, would you?"

Khai blushed a bit and shook his head. He let go of Ordan; he rather enjoyed pleasuring him, but his own length was painfully hard by then too, needing release. He waited for Ordan's next move with anticipation.

Ordan raised two fingers and traced Khai's lips.

"You know what to do."

"I, ah- I got.." Khai faltered, and tried to reach over to the nightstand for lube he _knew_ he had, but Ordan stopped him.

"I don't care. I want to feel _you._ "

Khai gulped. Wanting to speed up the events, he licked along the fingers, then took them into his mouth and began sucking on them, trying to make them as wet as possible, _probably for his own good_.

"Pretty alright at this, huh? Experience?" Ordan pushed down against the soft tongue a bit. "Wish I'd put _something_ _else_ in your mouth."

Khai's face got hot, and he felt a jolt of arousal rushing through his body from those words. Ordan still didn't touch him, and it was getting excessive.

Ordan drew back after a short while, then traveled the hand down, ghosting his fingertips along Khai's chest and abdomen, _but avoiding actually touching him._ He stopped at Khai's entrance, dragging the slick fingers along his hole.

"Relax." was all he said before gradually beginning to insert _both_ fingers.

Khai cried out and his body arched. Ordan moved slowly, giving him enough time to adjust, obviously not wanting to _hurt_ him. When the fingers were fully inside, Ordan withdrew them and then back, this time with a more deliberate purpose of finding his sweet spot. And he knew he succeeded when Khai let out a particularly loud moan. He massaged the spot, making the Orokin squirm and whine under him.

"Look at you.. I barely started, and you're already falling apart. You should see yourself."

Ordan looked him over, his body, his face. His gaze rested on Khai's slightly parted lips. He imagined how it would feel to have them wrapped around his cock. Then the Orokin opened his eyes, and they exchanged glances.

"How.. how do I look like?" Khai asked in the heat of the moment. _He didn't mean to, but the words just slipped from his mouth._

"Fucking hot." Ordan answered honestly, and his lip curled in a half smile. "I will _wreck_ you."

Khai let out a pathetic little whine and shut his eyes again. He reached down, wanting to just touch himself, but Ordan swiftly caught his wrist before that.

"Patience, patience.." He hushed, and kissed the tip of Khai's fingers before grabbing his other hand too, pinning down both above his head with ease. Khai felt even more vulnerable now; and he found himself _enjoying_ it. _Or was it just the endless teasing?_ "I'll take care of you."

He withdrew his fingers that he kept on moving in the meanwhile, earning a soft, but desperate moan from Khai.

"Ordan, please.." He whined. "Enough of the foreplay.. I need you."

Ordan let go of his wrists for a second, reaching to the nightstand for the lube. Khai obediently held them in place though; somehow he felt like that's what Ordan was expecting from him. And he was right; Ordan squeezed some lube into his palm and rubbed it all along his length while he grabbed Khai's wrists again, muttering _"good boy"_ to him in the process.

Then he bent down, grabbing Khai's thigh with his free hand, guiding it around his waist. Khai eagerly wrapped both legs around Ordan, while the mercenary claimed his lips and _finally_ positioned himself to his entrance. He moaned into the kiss, raising his hip slightly to rush Ordan. He felt the warrior smirk, and not stopping with the kiss, he began pushing into Khai.

As Khai's lips parted to cry out, Ordan deepened the kiss, entwining their tongues, stopping him from making a sound. He still let out occasional small whines as he felt Ordan gradually filling him up completely. _It was overwhelming._ He was now _very_ grateful for the prep Ordan put him through. _Otherwise he surely would have been too big to handle._

"Oh, _Void._ " Ordan huffed as he sank into Khai completely. "You're so tight. Are you alright?"

"Mhm." The Orokin whimpered, as Ordan peppered light kissed along his jaw and then neck. It was quite the change after the rough treatment, and he didn't exactly understand _why_ it happened, but he relished in it regardless. "Move.. please."

Ordan didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out halfway, then thrusted back, taking up a steady rhythm. Khai's body moved with him. He kept it up for a short while, but his motions quickly became faster and more erratic. The long teasing sure had its effects; Ordan definitely didn't plan on ending this _just yet,_ but he _was_ dangerously close.

Khai fared no better. His face was hot, and he let out little cries and moans. His hands were now free, and they gripped onto Ordan's shoulder, nails digging into the skin. The mercenary couldn't even pay any mind to the pain it _must have_ caused. At that moment, even _that_ was a turn-on. He definitely didn't mind adding those marks to his ever-growing collection of scars and bruises. _At least these ones will have a pleasant memory tied to them._

Khai was quickly getting reduced to a whining mess as Ordan's movements got harder.

“Ah-Ordan, I- I'm gonna-..” He panted at one point. “P-Please, touch me..”

Ordan _actually_ complied. He wrapped a hand around Khai's member, and started pumping it to the rhythm of his thrusts. Khai let out a loud cry, and in a few moments he came onto Ordan’s hand and his abdomen.

“Oh, my dear..” Ordan had a faint smirk. _And he didn’t stop thrusting into Khai._ “I’m not done with you just yet.”

“Are you cl-” Khai whined, but he already felt himself getting hard again; _Void knows how, even. But it was definitely happening._ “Oh _fuck_ , Ordan.. y-you gotta stop, you gotta-"

“That’s not what you want.” Ordan breathed out, and resumed stroking Khai's member. Khai whimpered and squirmed around, but it was a futile attempt on trying to get out of the grasp. _And he didn’t actually want to get out, no._

“It- ah! It’s so m-much..” He cried out, but he wasn’t even pretending not to like it anymore. He constantly raised his hip as a way of asking for more. “M-make me come again, yes, I- I’m near, oh Vo-oid..!”

“Me too..” Ordan pounded into him with force, and after a few more seconds, he made one last hard push and climaxed. Khai followed him, and came once again, crying out the mercenary's name. He was almost trembling. Ordan reached down and brushed a lock of hair out of his face. _It was a rather affectionate gesture, but Ordan justified himself for being emotional due to the climax he just had._

"Holy.. Ordan Karris, what in the Void was that?" Khai chuckled faintly, and he turned his face to Ordan's caressing hand. He cupped the Orokin's cheek, and stroked the skin with a thumb.

"I told you I won't be gentle. What did you expect? If you want some sweet love-making, you should have gone for another of your kind." His voice was just a tad hoarse. He drew away from the Orokin, and rolled next to him on the bed on his back, but with his head turned to Khai, careful about the plugs.

"No.. _no_. It was _amazing._ It's just that, well.. no one made me come twice in a row before." He laughed a little. His gaze wandered down his chest and stomach. "Guess I'll have to clean up, though."

"Yeah. Got a shower around?" Ordan could also really use some nice hot water at that moment.

"Sure. All rooms come with a private bath. Follow me." Khai was already about to get up, when Ordan interrupted.

"You wanna _bathe_ _together?"_

Ordan said it like it was the most scandalous thing he ever heard. _Like he didn't just pound Khai into the mattress._ "Uh.. why not?" Khai shrugged. "It's not like we haven't done anything, hm.. _weirder_ tonight?"

Ordan rolled his eyes. _It was not about that, obviously. It was more like the whole.. meaning of the situation._ Showering together was nothing special, they did it all the time at their camps to save time and water. _Bathing_ together was entirely different. Especially bathing with someone he _just fucked_. It assumed a higher level of trust.. somehow. _It was more intimate._

"Fine." He muttered resignedly. _Maybe the bathtub was large and they won't have to be that close. Maybe._

"Come." Khai's smile was warm as he touched Ordan's upper arm. Ordan hated how soft and pleasant that touch felt.

He followed the Orokin through a door that was near to their bed _(he never noticed it before.. well, he wasn't really paying attention to that, though),_ and they arrived in a spacious golden bathroom. _Obviously_ golden _._ And fancy. _Like everything that is related to the Orokin._

But the bathtub was relatively large, at least. Khai went ahead and opened the taps to let the water fill up the tub, adding some substance to it that made bubbles on the surface and emitted sweet aromas. It was calming. Ordan would have hated it in a different situation, but now? _It was just what he needed._

He didn't waste much time; he stepped to the tub and eased into the water with a sigh. Khai soon followed, positioning himself down at the other end; which was not all _that_ far, but still allowed them to have some personal space and room for themselves.

"How's the water?" Khai leaned forward, as he reached for a sponge, and began washing himself.

"Pleasant. I appreciate it." Ordan looked around for another sponge or cloth to clean up as well, but the only one was at Khai's side. _He didn't want to lean over to him. It would be misunderstood for sure._

He didn't have to. "Oh, sorry. Here, allow me. Turn around." Khai smiled as he grabbed the unused sponge.

Ordan wanted to protest - he _really_ did. But he was just too exhausted to do so. _Yes, that was the only reason._ He did as the Orokin said with a grunt, and let him start to gently brush his back with the sponge.

"So.. _what_ are these, really?"

Ordan didn't notice when Khai swapped from sponge to his fingers; but it happened nonetheless. The warrior felt the slender fingers tapping along his back, up and up until they reached the plugs. Khai didn't _actually_ touch them this time, not exactly understanding what they were; _but he was clearly referring to them._

"Does it really matter?" He sighed in slight annoyance. _What would this Orokin understand, anyways? He has no idea about anything regarding his way of life. He couldn't possibly comprehend things beyond his golden throne._

"Well.. no, I guess it doesn't." Khai almost sounded sad. _And why did Ordan care?_ "I just.. I want to get to know you. I'm interested in you. And also.. I'm no warrior, but those look dangerous. They seem to be around the superior vein. You could bleed out if they were to be removed."

"You don't say." Ordan muttered incomprehensibly under his breath. "That's why you just leave them alone, get it? You wouldn't understand." is what he finally said out loud.

"Alright. But if you ever change your mind.. I'm listening."

"Yeah. If I change my mind about anything by the morning, I will _definitely tell you._ " Ordan snorted, and started getting out of the tub. _He was done. He had no other reason to keep sitting around._

“I.. would hope it won’t be the last time I see you.” Khai followed him, pulling out some towels from somewhere. He handed one to Ordan, and wrapped the other around his waist.

“Oh? I didn’t know we’re getting a rookie? What’s your choice of weapon? Swords? Daggers? Oh, wait, it must be axes.”

Ordan was obviously being bitter and sarcastic, but Khai actually _laughed_ softly. “Void, no. Of course not. But there are other ways.. How about the Venus Festival? I.. will be there.”

“Never been invited to _that_. Thank Mars.”

“I just invited you. You don’t have to accept, but.. think about it. It would be so nice to see you again.”

Ordan didn’t answer. Instead, they held eachother’s gaze for a few seconds, saying nothing. Khai was the one that finally ‘broke’ the silence; not literally, with words, but by reaching out and holding onto Ordan’s hand. He squeezed it a little, and he felt Ordan clutching his’ back in response. Just a bit. It was probably a reflex action, but it still made Khai happy.

“It’s getting cold. Let’s go to bed. I’m beat.” Ordan sighed finally, and resumed drying himself.

They didn’t really have a conversation after that. They both went to bed. This time, Ordan turned away from him, falling asleep on his side in minutes. Khai still watched him a bit after, thinking about nothing in particular. He drifted off later to a dreamless sleep.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I meant to write actual story but then more smut happened. I will, one day. Also kinda sappy uh.

\---

It was around the middle of the night when Ordan jolted up awake, to sitting position, panting and sweating. _Just like always._ He saw the dream, the one that was endlessly repeated. The vast heap of destruction through his cracked visor, slowly suffocating as the bone sand fills his helmet. He buried his face in his palms, still mildly shaking. _He was never able to get used to it. And never will be._

He tried to recite where he was at that moment, something that was usually a difficulty after the nightmares. Things slowly started coming back to him. _That boring Orokin gala. But there was something else, though.._

And then suddenly, before he could think it through, he heard a voice.

"Mmh. Ordan? Are you alright?"

The tired-sounding words came from next to him, and belonged to someone he needed a few moments to remember.

"I'm fine." He muttered, but it really didn't sound honest. _Maybe because it wasn't. But what could he say? How could he possibly expect anyone to understand his struggles? Especially not an Orokin that must have been pampered and treated special since his birth._

"You don't.. seem fine." Khai also sat up in the meanwhile, carefully getting closer to Ordan. He stopped when he was only an inch away, and cautiously wrapped an arm around him. Then he slowly started caressing the mercenary's back. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Void, no. Just.. leave me alone, would you? You don't unders-"

"Yes I do. I would listen, and try to understand, Ordan. I want to help."

Ordan just _mildly_ got irritated from the interruption, and the rather cocky attitude. _Who the hell does this Orokin think he is?_ "You _can't_ help. Wait, no, you can. By leaving me alone and minding your own business. Go back to sleep."

Ordan laid back on the bed, turning around so he won't face Khai. He shut his eyes, and hoped that Khai would do the same, and just leave him be.

These hopes were futile, _obviously. Obviously Khai won't stop nagging him. He was too damn stubborn to do so, and Ordan only needed to know him for less than a day to realize that._

"Look.. I know you don't like the Orokin, but.. you could at least give _me_ a chance." Khai ran his fingers through Ordan's hair gently, then progressed lower, petting his back. 

" _Chances”_ can cost your life on the battlefield." Ordan grunted, and didn't pay any mind to the hand on his back. _No matter how nice and warm it felt._

"We're not on the battlefield. We're safe. And I care about you. Please, trust me."

Ordan didn't answer for a while; his mind kept racing. He didn't consider what the Orokin said, _of course. Trust? Him? What a ridiculous thought. But it made him feel.. bad, just the slightest. If he considered the small possibility that Khai was actually genuine, then that would mean he was just being rude to someone who had good intentions. Who was a good person._

He was afraid to trust. So he wasn't gonna. But maybe he can let _some_ of his walls down. _After all, does it really matter? He probably won't see Khai ever again in his life. The Orokin couldn't possibly interfere with his life in any way._

 _"Care,_ huh? Show me how much you _care_ , then."

Ordan decided he wants to make the most out of his current situation. _After all, who knows when will be the next time he has a bedfellow._

He reached back, and grabbed Khai's wrist, then twisted it in a way that made the still sitting man lay _(or stumble, rather)_ down as he lost balance. He let out a little whine as his head hit the pillow. Ordan swiftly spun around to face him, letting go of his arm, but pulling him close. He pressed their bodies together, and he felt the pleasant warmth from the Orokin's bare skin against his. _They never bothered dressing up the previous night._

His hand quickly traveled up to grab a handful of Khai's soft locks, and to pull him into a kiss. Khai was perfectly happy to requite it. He eagerly moved as close as possible to Ordan, mindlessly raising a leg to wrap it around the mercenary's waist. Ordan slid his thigh between his legs as an answer, rubbing against his stiffening length. Khai bucked his hip forward for more friction, and sighed feebly.

"You're gonna do the work this time. After all, you want to prove how much you _care_ about me, right?" Ordan lowered his voice as they parted slightly.

Khai nodded with a gulp. He was definitely not one to take the lead in bed very often, _if ever_. He might have been a bit self conscious, or just simply shy, he couldn't even decide himself; but it could have easily just been the fact that he _liked_ being dominated. Being _wrecked,_ as Ordan put it. Yeah, he _totally_ _didn't almost come_ simply from the warrior saying that.

But he _did_ want to express his affection for Ordan.. somehow. And if he wished it to be this way, well.. then Khai was gonna oblige.

He pulled away from Ordan, but only to gently nudge him to his back _(Ordan had to make some adjustments to do that comfortably, but he managed in no time),_ then straddled him, sitting on his lap.

"Good start." The mercenary muttered contentedly, and raised his hands idly to place them on Khai's hip. _He definitely wouldn't have minded to have Khai ride him._ “Go on.”

But it seemed like the Orokin had something different in mind.

Khai held onto Ordan’s shoulders for support as he began leaning down to him, to his neck, tracing his lips softly along from his jawline to his collarbone. Ordan shuddered slightly from the sudden sensations; but they were only pleasant, sending shivers down his spine. _He sure liked where this was going._

His hand crept down and he laced his fingers through Khai’s hair, petting it as an encouragement as the Orokin gradually made his way down his chest and abdomen, gently kissing his scars and skin.

A soundless _‘oh fuck’_ slipped from Ordan’s mouth as Khai wrapped his fingers around his length, and hesitantly perked it up to trace his tongue along the tip. Ordan felt his hot breath as well as the wet of his mouth as he took in a bit of him at first, and it was enough to make him buck his hip forward with anticipation.

It was clear that Khai had little experience in this, but it didn't matter. The way he worked the length both with his hand and mouth, trying to gradually take in more _(which was proven to be hard, given the size)_ was more than enough for Ordan in his current state _._ It was simply just oil to the fire, though, making him want even _more_. He was seriously contemplating taking control and going on his own pace, making the man take it _all._ But he decided to be patient - _for whatever reasons._

"Take more. Go slow." He muttered to him, to what Khai glanced up to meet Ordan's half-lidded gaze. He blushed, and tried to do as he was asked, with more or less success. He swallowed around the length, worked it with his tongue, feeling it hit the back of his throat. He heard Ordan's small moans, felt his caressing hand on his head - and he was throbbing with need.

"Come here." Ordan breathed at one point, nudging at Khai's hair slightly. Khai stopped, looking up curiously, but he didn't protest. _He was hoping he'll get something, too. He was very close to just using his hand to have his release - but that wouldn't be the same._

Ordan guided Khai back on top of him, cupping his cheek with both palms once close, and kissing him deep. Khai leaned onto the mercenary's chest and kissed back with a moan, shutting his eyes tight. His length was pressed between him and Ordan, and it felt _way too good._

"You're not finished yet." Ordan whispered as they parted. "Sit up, and do your best."

Khai almost stumbled to position himself upright again, desperately holding onto Ordan's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind it at all, though; he just watched Khai with a near-lovestruck expression as he moved about, _but that was probably just the effect of arousal._ He once again placed his hands on the Orokin's waist, this time more firmly, as the man reached back and positioned Ordan's member to his entrance. 

He was still slick with saliva, so Khai didn't even bother searching for lube. He carefully began sinking down onto the length, making small desperate cries during the process. Ordan gave him support with the grip on his waist, allowing the Orokin to move freely and at his own pace. _However much he wanted to speed up the happenings._

 _" _V_ oid _." Ordan huffed when he was fully inside, followed by Khai's whimper. "You feel so good. Keep moving."

Khai slowly started to do so; he rose up slightly, then back, growing more and more confident and eager with each time. Ordan kept holding him, but didn't influence his motions; he had full control. _It was oddly intoxicating._

It didn't take too long for Ordan to approach climax. He felt the familiar sensation and the spreading warmth all around his body soon enough. 

"How close are you?" He grunted and squeezed Khai's side gently as a way of getting his attention quicker.

 _"Very close."_ Khai breathed out. "Just.. can you.. please.." He put his hand on Ordan's, grabbing it and guiding it towards himself, but Ordan quickly swapped the positions and directed Khai to wrap his own fingers around his length. The Orokin was surprised, but it felt good regardless.

"Stroke yourself. Do it as if you were alone. And don't stop moving." The warrior ordered Khai, who didn't waste much time to comply. "Look at me while you do it." Ordan added as he noticed Khai's eyes shutting.

Khai's eyes snapped back open with a blush, looking directly at the mercenary, and he kept stroking himself, accompanied by little whines and moans. He synced his hip's movements with his hand's, and he was pushed over the edge very soon.

Ordan watched every little twist of his features as he came with a faint cry of the warrior's name. "Void you're hot." He muttered as the Orokin rode out his climax. Ordan had to hold him up and take control of his thrusts; and after a few more seconds, he also finished. They were both panting. Ordan gently lowered Khai onto his chest, not even caring about the mess, and wrapped him in his arms. Khai weakly held onto him, and let Ordan pet his back and hair, relaxing into the soft touches.

"You did perfect." Ordan mumbled into Khai's hair, and laid a soft kiss there. Khai was still exhausted, but he was blushing furiously from the praise and the treatment. He nuzzled the warrior's neck. _Was Ordan so nice because of his recent climax? Or.. maybe he changed what he thought of him?_ Khai was hoping it's the latter, as impossible as it realistically was.

"We need to clean up again. We'll do it separately this time, I just want to get over with it quickly and sleep. We're taking off tomorrow after all."

Khai's heart gave a leap. As much as he knew he won't see Ordan any soon after this night, _if at all,_ hearing it, having it _confirmed_ hit differently. He was.. sad, to say the least.

He wanted to inquire about the details. When will he be away. When will he be _back._ And even of their next mission, _will it be dangerous_? Khai found himself worrying for Ordan, even though he knew it was ridiculous for more than one reason. He couldn't help though; his mind kept racing.

He almost didn't notice as Ordan gently rolled him down to the bed and got up to head to the bathroom. He kept laying on his back and staring at the ceiling for a while, but he quickly realised he's not helping anyone with dwelling. He jumped to his feet and began preparing some tea for Ordan. There was no kitchen part of the room, but a portable device that did the same thing was available. He made two cups and waited for Ordan to return.

"You shouldn't have."

Khai shuddered a bit when he suddenly felt an arm on his shoulder. He turned his head to meet Ordan's inquiring face expression. He couldn't help but travel his gaze up and down the warrior's toned body when he noticed that he didn't bother dressing up, again. Khai let out a small, needy sigh before saying anything.

"I.. just.. thought it'd feel nice. May help with sleeping, too."

Khai began turning his whole body around to face Ordan, but the hand on his shoulder yanked him back up to his original position. He whined a little, but obliged and stayed still, waiting for an explanation. _If he would get any._

He didn't, for a while. Ordan hummed a low tune as he eyed Khai's back, then he lowered his hand to brush some strands of hair out of the way, and trace it along his spine and shoulder blades. Khai shivered under the touch; if he wasn't so spent, he was sure he would have already gotten hard again.

"Pretty tattoo." Ordan said finally. "Does it symbolise the Moon?"

"The Light of the Moon. My family's sigil. It means to represent how "there's some light even during the darkest of nights." Khai nodded, and arched his back a little instinctively, to get more touches. "A bit ironic, though, considering our family name is Sol." He added with a small chuckle.

Ordan acknowledged it all with a _'hmm',_ and brought his hand back to the Orokin's shoulder; this time, turning him around and leaning down to claim his lips in a soft kiss. Khai closed his eyes to give in to the feeling, one hand on the countertop for support, the other finding its way up to Ordan's upper arm, clutching onto it.

"Thanks for the tea." Ordan finally broke the kiss and whispered into his ears. "Go get washed up. I'll wait in the bed." The mercenary raised the cup he grabbed in the meanwhile, taking a long sip from the hot drink. It was nice and calming; he could taste the different aromas and herbs that were typical for Orokin teas. It was a pleasant combination, rich with flavor.

"R-right." Khai gulped and awkwardly stumbled out of Ordan's hold, aiming for the bathroom. Ordan smirked as he took another sip and stared after the man. There was something he felt at that moment, though he wasn't sure _what_. And he dreaded to think about it more. He drank his tea and went to lay down.

Khai joined him not too long after. He was slightly shivering; he wanted to be fast, thus didn't wait for the water to warm up.

Ordan raised the blanket, and signaled for Khai. "Come here."

The Orokin gladly rushed towards the warm nest, and covered himself with the soft material.

"I meant _here._ _"_ Ordan muttered, and not waiting for an answer, he pulled Khai into his embrace.

Khai's heart pounded as he requited the gesture and wrapped an arm around Ordan's shoulder. He buried his face in the crook of his neck, and inhaled his scent. He tried to lock it in his memory, so he could remember it in times when Ordan won't be around anymore.

"We don't have a lot more time to sleep, but we should try regardless. Good night."

"Good night, Ordan." Khai whispered into his skin, and closed his eyes. He fell asleep a bit more happy this time, not thinking about what the daylight might bring. It was the future, and Ordan was _now_.

\---  
  


Morning has approached rapidly, though. The fact that they only had a few hours after their nighttime act didn’t help either. And they didn’t interact much after that. Ordan hurriedly gathered all his clothes from yesterday while Khai made him another tea, then he drank the beverage and said a short goodbye, and a hasty _“thank you for the night”_ . The only action that could be interpreted as affectionate was a brief hand on Khai’s shoulder, caressing up his neck and fondling his hair a bit. And then Ordan turned to leave. Khai wanted to accompany him, of course, but Ordan stopped him with a worry that others might catch them leaving the same room together. _Which was fair. Yeah, it was a legit worry._

So Khai just watched him leave; with little to no hope of seeing him again.

As he was standing behind the closed door, though, an outline of a plan started to form in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey i was looking through my stuff and realized i could post another chapter of this, even though i highly doubt i'll finish as planned ;v; but still, enjoy this little addition ~

Ordan would lie if he said he didn't think about Khai at all after leaving.  _ But it didn't matter.  _ He swiftly left the Orokin tower, trying his best to not run into anyone, and headed to their ship that was also serving as their camp during their stay on Lua. He actually didn’t tell the exact truth to Khai; they weren't taking off for at least another day. The warriors usually ran some  _ errands _ these times _ (most probably of the same nature as Ordan apparently last night), _ or attending to various entertainments which definitely involved getting..  _ intoxicated _ in a way or another. They always had to plan for an extra day or two, to get everyone back in a state that was acceptable for their missions.

Ordan was immediately approached by a warrior as soon as he entered their ship.

"Ordo! Good to see you! I was thinking the Orokin kidnapped you at that party." The young warrior, Reno, laughed. He stepped to Ordan and patted his shoulder a few times.

_ That's one way to put it  _ \- Ordan thought. "Yeah, lasted longer than I expected. What a bunch of posers. We getting out of here soon?" 

"Hope so." Reno seemingly accepted the explanation, and hummed a bit. "You know how the guys are. I'm still the only one that's back, and now you. You really didn't have any..  _ fun _ ?"

"I'll have  _ fun _ on the battlefield." Ordan huffed and rolled his eyes. He liked the young warrior, but he could definitely be nosy at times.

"Fine." The warrior laughed. Ordan was like this, as far as he knew. Nothing to question. "Have some rest, we'll probably be short on that soon."

Ordan just nodded, and instantly headed to his personal quarters. He felt like he could definitely use some time alone. He would probably get his weapons out and polish them, to be ready for the next battle. Prepare his armor. And  _ then  _ he would rest.

He ended up going straight to his bed, to compensate for all the sleep he'd lost because of  _ that damn Orokin. No, he didn't actually mind it. But he didn't need to admit that, not even for himself. _

He only woke up much later, what he assumed would be considered  _ night _ . Jumping planets could really disturb his sense of time, but he was slowly getting used to it. He got up, and decided to check on his crew, whether they had returned yet or not.

Surprisingly, they had. All of them, even. Ordan had a warm reunion with the warriors. They all had a meal together that consisted of some rare Orokin food they brought back, shared stories with eachother, laughed and relished in the company. At one point, Reno poked Ordan and asked him if everything was alright, because he seemed so 'out of place'. That was during one of the times when Ordan's thoughts wandered off to  _ him.  _ That stupid Orokin that made him feel all weird. But he said nothing to his people, of course. What could have he even said?  _ "I hooked up with a random Orokin at the gala and now I kinda miss him"?  _ That would have been  _ insane _ . True, the warriors were basically his family, but they wouldn't necessarily have understood him with  _ this _ . The Orokin were respected among them, but still looked at with mistrust.  _ Not to mention Ordan didn't really understand himself either.  _

  
  


They were nearly about to depart the next day, when Ordan, along with their pilot and a few others were called down to the main lounge. They kept looking at eachother with clueless face expressions as they waited on the Captain, who came with a little delay, but rather cheerfully.

"I don't know what you did at the party, Ordan, but you must have left the Lords with quite the impression." The Captain laughed, and patted the mercenary's shoulder a few times.

All the blood ran out of Ordan's face, and he couldn't quite decide  _ what  _ the Captain was referring to.  _ Could they somehow find out what happened that night? Also, what does he mean by 'impression'? _

"Long story short, they decided to gift us a ship Cephalon. After all the time I kept requesting one! How lucky we are to have you, Ordan!"

Ordan still couldn't utter a word, but he started to get reassured more or less. A ship Cephalon was definitely good, it could help them a lot during their flights. There was an issue regarding this, though.. 

"..And we don't need to worry about the controlling part. Apparently, they also assigned some Sectarus to us. He can be here any moment."

_ Some.. Sectarus?  _ Ordan began having an eerie feeling, and his reassurement instantly vanished.

"That must be him." The Captain looked at his holo screen as it beeped once. He tapped on it a few times. "Gates opened. Be nice and stuff. He'll be a crew member from now, and, well.  _ Orokin." _

They all shared a  _ look _ , but none of them said any more. They patiently waited, until the sound of steps on the metal floor were heard from a direction. The crew, along with Ordan looked that way, to meet the golden gaze of an all-too-familiar Orokin man.

"Captain." He stepped to the Captain and shook his hand, nodding a bit, all nice and formally. Then he traveled his gaze around to check out the other crew members as well. He might have spent a few extra seconds on Ordan, but nothing too suspicious. "Looking forward to working with your team." He said finally, a soft smile on his face.

"We're equally thrilled. And you are.."

"Khai-Ra. Call me Khai."   
  
  


After they got the little introduction over with, everyone that was attending went back to their stations. This time, they did take off, finally. Khai was shown his quarters and then left to himself; after all, they had a journey ahead of them. No one really wanted to waste time on anything they didn't  _ have  _ to. They just minded their own business.

Not Ordan. His mind was racing. He seriously had no clue how he should react to this situation. On the one part, he was  _ furious  _ that Khai just sneaked into his life like this, after  _ one _ night, without any warning. On the other part.. he wasn't sure if that's the only thing he felt.  _ Was he.. fine with having him around? Or even.. _

Either ways, he  _ had to  _ talk to him. He rushed through halls, both to clear his head and to find Khai. He faintly remembered the location that was marked as the Orokin's personal quarters, thus he wandered around that part of the ship. He  _ had to _ run into him at some point.

He spotted Khai not long after, as the man turned to enter the hallway Ordan was walking through. The mercenary had to take a deep breath to stay in his calm composure. Even though he had an array of emotions swirling around inside him.  _ Mostly consisting of being upset. _

Khai must have seen him as well, because he stopped and let Ordan catch up with him. When Ordan reached him, they both remained silent for a short while. They started walking in a direction, Khai mostly just following Ordan’s lead. The mercenary led them to an alley that was out of sight, then finally stopped and turned to Khai.

There were so many things in his head. So many things he wanted to say, things he  _ thought  _ on saying, actual reasoning and arguments, but nothing came to his mind. He grabbed onto Khai’s hair and pulled him into a kiss. Khai let out a surprised moan as he kissed back.

" _ What  _ are you doing here?" Ordan hissed when they parted. He held both sides of Khai's head, fingers mostly clutching into the thick locks of hair. He glanced around swiftly to make sure the warriors were still not anywhere nearby. "You.. you  _ idiot,  _ this is dangerous, this is.."

"I wanted to be close to you." Khai interrupted him with a small sigh. His hands traveled up to grab Ordan's wrists, and he kept holding onto them lightly as the mercenary caressed his hair. "I don't care about the danger."

"But  _ I  _ do, you beautiful idiot." Ordan let out a hearty sigh, and pulled the Orokin to himself suddenly, squeezing him tightly. Khai could only blink and hug back in shock. "My world is not your world. Go home, forget about me, and do your own thing."

"This is my  _ thing _ . I'm a Sectarus. I should have been doing this for a long time." Khai breathed out into Ordan's chest, which he was still pushed onto. "And I can take care of myself. It’s not like I’m going to fight, I’m just the operator. Don't worry about me."

“Yeah, I bet the enemy will ask you that, and exclude you from attacks whatsoever. ”Ordan muttered, and finally let Khai go. "Of course I worry." 

The Orokin remained silent for a short while. Then he just looked up to Ordan, examining his face. "Why?" was all he asked. He didn't expect Ordan reacting like  _ this.  _ He actually thought the mercenary might freaks out and starts shouting when he sees Khai. And gets angry, most probably. Definitely not to turn  _ affectionate _ .

Ordan shrugged, and got slightly flustered. "I just don't want you getting hurt unnecessarily. What's so weird about that? I’m not the bad guy here."

"Nothing." Khai muttered, and leaned back onto Ordan's chest.

They just stood there for a while, both lost in thoughts, when they heard approaching steps from a direction. Ordan swiftly let go of Khai and they both stumbled backwards. They tried to wear their best poker faces as the warrior neared them.

“Ah, Ordo, there you are!” The cheerful voice belonged to Reno. “I was wondering if you want to join us for some games and drinks, we are gathering in my quarters..” Then he looked to the side and raised a brow as he took notice of the Orokin. “I guess you could come too?”

“The Orokin was about to go back to  _ his own  _ quarters. We will discuss this thing later.” He shot a sharp look at Khai. “Right?”

"Y-yeah." Khai gulped and nodded twice, then bowed his head a little and turned to leave.

Reno hesitantly walked over to the mercenary, switching his gaze between the leaving Khai and Ordan, furrowing his brows and examining his friend's face.

"Is there something I should know about?" He asked finally, when he stepped next to Ordan.

“Nothing at all.”

“He seems nice so far.”

“I don’t care. Let’s go.” Ordan shrugged, and turned to leave. Reno didn’t dwell on it any further.  
  
  


After the 'incident', Khai basically just sat around in his quarters, waiting for.. something to happen. He laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He played his shawzin a little at one point, and also unpacked some of his other personal stuff he brought with himself, but otherwise nothing in particular. All he could think about is how Ordan said they will talk later.  _ Or did he just say that to get rid of Khai? That was entirely possible as well. Likely, even. _

He nearly jumped up when he heard some knocks on his door. He rushed there, pressed a button, and the door parted in the middle, sliding open soundlessly. His heartbeat sped up. It was indeed Ordan, looking around, and then stepping into Khai's room without a word. The door closed behind them, and they were left alone once again.

The silence was heavy. Khai felt that Ordan will think his words (and actions) through more this time, and he was rather worried; even though he never expected this to go smoothly or easily. He didn’t need much time to get to know the main personality traits of the mercenary, and his distantness was especially obvious.

“So you’re really here.” Ordan said finally with a deep sigh.

Khai couldn’t hold back a little laugh. It all was just so absurd. “Yeah, I really am.” He answered with a faint smile.

Another sigh and a  _ hmm  _ from Ordan. “What am I supposed to do with you now?” He muttered, most probably just a question for himself, thinking aloud. Khai didn’t - couldn’t - answer, so he waited.

Ordan took a few steps ahead, closing in on Khai. The Orokin swallowed hard; not really because he was frightened, more like with anticipation. Ordan put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it a little, then proceeded upwards, tracing fingers along the side of his neck, then caressing his face. Khai’s legs already trembled and threatened to give up, and Ordan didn’t even do anything yet. It was just a fleeting touch.  _ How could he have such a strong effect on him? _

“I might just as well, then.” He groaned, answering his own thoughts, and leant down to Khai to gently press their lips together.

Khai instantly raised his arms to grab onto Ordan’s shoulders. The way his fingers clutched into the mercenary could be almost described as desperate. The shaky whimper that escaped his mouth after Ordan leaned away just played into that impression, too.

“Stars, you’re incorrigible.” Ordan rolled his eyes, but bent down again for another, more passionate kiss. To be fair, he was quite in a similar state as the Orokin. It sure didn’t feel like they haven’t seen eachother for a couple days only, but rather weeks or even months.

“I missed you.” Khai mumbled at one point, his arms now wrapped around Ordan’s neck.

“We just met. You’re ridiculous.” Ordan breathed out, but kept pushing Khai back until they bumped into the bed. Khai glanced behind himself, then sat down on the mattress, nudging at Ordan’s arm to follow. And he did so, then rolled the two of them around to get into a more comfortable position. He easily peeled off Khai’s light clothing, then gradually got out of his own casual leather armor too.

“I hope that’s not what you wear on the battlefield.” Khai eyed the mercenary as he undressed  _ (definitely not just to examine his armor) _ , setting his chest piece aside. “I-It won’t protect you.”

“Of course not. Do you take me for an amateur?” Ordan groaned, and started caressing Khai’s chest, making his way down to his abdomen. He didn’t have it in himself to delay things this time. He wrapped his fingers around Khai’s already hard length, and began giving him slow strokes.

“Void, Ordan, I..” Khai let out a little whine and arched his back to the sudden feeling. He really had to focus in the first few seconds to not come immediately as the mercenary kept teasing him with steady strokes, a finger brushing against his tip occasionally.

“Need I remind you of what I said earlier?” Ordan grunted. “I won't be gentle. I want you, and apparently  _ you _ want me enough to follow me here. You had this coming."

Khai couldn't even utter a word. His chest rose and fell heavily as he stared at the mercenary speechless. Ordan was right. Khai seemed to be the more desperate one between the two of them. He would let Ordan have his way, whatever it was.  _ And it's not like he wouldn't enjoy it anyways. _

"Just do it already." He breathed out finally and mindlessly parted his legs slightly more apart. Ordan's hand was on his inner thigh now, caressing him in a way that made him wish the happenings would speed up.

"You’re still impatient." Ordan smirked. "I like it. Did you bring some.."

"Nightstand drawer." Khai's face flushed, and Ordan reached for the lube.  _ Of course Khai would have some. He was pretty much prepared for this. _

Then he positioned himself back, his tip brushing against Khai's entrance, their bodies almost touching. The Orokin let out a louder whine, to which Ordan raised a hand to place it on his face. He put his thumb on Khai’s lips, and made a hushing sound.

“You don’t wanna risk alerting someone, hm?” The mercenary whispered as he traced the soft lips with a gentle touch. “Try to keep quiet.”

Khai nodded a few times; he definitely did  _ not  _ want to let anyone else know what’s going on. “Gonna be difficult.” He gulped.

“Try hard.” Ordan said simply, and began thrusting into Khai.

Khai’s first reaction was going to be a - probably loud - moan as he felt Ordan entering him, but then he quickly reminded himself to be silent; all he let out was a small whimper as he chewed on his lower lip to remain quiet.

“You’re doing great. Keep it up.” Ordan didn’t stop moving until he was fully inside. Khai was clinging to his shoulders tightly, and he would have definitely cried out loudly if Ordan didn’t bend down to kiss him.

Ordan held Khai’s face as he slowly started moving inside him, carefully and gradually to make sure not to hurt him. He occasionally whispered questions like  _ ‘are you alright?’  _ or  _ ‘doesn’t hurt?’  _ as well, just to be certain, and Khai always just shook his head. That’s all he did, but in reality, Ordan being this nice made his heart flutter and his cheeks flush. This exceptional treatment, and the fact that Ordan’s hand found it’s way back to his length and began stroking him to the rhythm of his thrusts did it for him.

“I-I’m close..” He faltered and his grasp on Ordan’s shoulders tightened.

Ordan simply nodded and sped up his movements. Khai finished after a few seconds with a rather loud moan, and Ordan followed shortly. They both breathed heavily as Ordan leaned down to place a soft kiss on Khai’s neck, before rolling next to him on the bed.

“I might have been loud at the end.. I-I’m sorry.” Khai gulped as he got up shakily to move closer to Ordan and lay on his chest. Ordan idly raised his arm to caress the Orokin’s soft hair and back.

“That’s alright. These walls are soundproof.” There was almost an audible smirk in that sentence.

Khai looked up at him, furrowing his brows. “I thought you said..”

“I just wanted to see you try. It was adorable, by the way.”

Khai’s face got even redder. Instead of an answer, he laid back on Ordan, and remained silent.

“You got what you wanted, I guess.” Ordan continued. “I should go back to my quarters.”

He almost began actually getting up, but Khai kept holding onto him. “Please, stay.” The whisper sounded slightly sad.

“Sorry, need to rest. Can’t go on all night.” Ordan snickered. He wasn’t sure if he was being sarcastic or not.  _ He wasn’t sure what the Orokin wanted.  _ And especially wasn’t sure what  _ he  _ wanted.

“It’s not what.. Look, Ordan, I didn’t come here for this. Well, not  _ just  _ for this.” Khai shrugged and looked away shyly.  _ Yeah, he definitely couldn’t deny he wanted this. But that wasn’t all.  _ He raised himself up on his elbow to have eye contact with Ordan. “I like you. I know it sounds rushed, I know you don’t trust me, but.. I wanted you to hear it. I’d like to get to know you and spend more time with you. I’d hope that in time, you might find it in yourself to trust me.” With that, he leaned away from the mercenary, back to his own side, giving him space.  _ Letting him go. If he had to. _

Ordan just stared in front of him for a few minutes, contemplating the things Khai said.  _ It wasn’t the first time the Orokin made him question his judgement. And he hated to admit, but it started to get to him. Maybe he wanted to actually have someone he could trust and rely on. Still, he couldn’t help but also be frightened by the thought. His world was cruel and it was always just himself. Even the warriors, his family, the closest people to him were excluded from most of his inner thoughts and feelings. He just simply learned early that the only one he can ultimately count on is himself. And it worked out so far. Why does this man want to shake up his entire view of the world? _

“Do you play that?”

The warrior looked to the side and noticed the Shawzin, and before he could think, the words just slipped out of his mouth; preventing any further overthinking.  _ Maybe it was for the best. _

“A little. I’m not the best, but I know the basics.” Khai’s face lit up to the unexpected interest.

“Well, then why won’t you entertain me a bit? You might make me stay after all.”

Khai eagerly got up and almost just ran to grab the instrument, but Ordan reminded him to get cleaned up and dressed. He did so (embarrassed and blushing), and then proceeded to play some of the few songs he knew. Ordan seemed to enjoy it (or at least didn’t care enough to complain) as he laid back on the bed, trying to just not think about anything in particular. It felt..  _ alright. _

He did stay as well in the end. Not fully willingly; he basically just fell asleep at one point, and he happened to be on Khai’s bed.  _ That’s all. _

  
  


He woke up some time after, alone on the bed. He almost forgot where he was, but then he spotted the Orokin across the room, standing next to the bar counter and..  _ preparing something?  _ Ordan could make out a bowl on the top of the counter, but not what's in it.

"What are you messing around with?" He asked with a tired sounding growl.

Khai snatched his head up to the sudden voice. His cheeks flushed a light pink as if he was caught doing something he shouldn't have. He shrugged, trying to mask his slight embarrassment.

"I brought some fruit from home before coming here. I thought maybe we could share.. once you wake up." He answered finally.

Ordan raised a brow. He was definitely not one to ever refuse Orokin food.  _ They tended to be delicious after all. _

"Yeah, why not." He shrugged and sat up, looking at the Orokin expectantly. He tried not to sound too eager, even though he was definitely quite hungry by then.

Khai nodded and picked up the bowl. He walked up to the bed and sat down on it as Ordan made space for him.

“Maprico.” Ordan noted as he grabbed one and took a bite in it. “Haven’t seen any for a while. Thanks.”

“It’s no problem at all.” Khai blushed a bit, and took one as well. “After all, if nothing else, we’re gonna work together from now. We should get along, right?”

Ordan didn’t answer instantly. He wasn’t exactly sure how to react.  _ It definitely felt like they’re more than colleagues, but he didn’t want to show any softness towards Khai. Even if he’d totally gotten at least a bit soft for him. It was embarrassing to admit.  _ “Yeah. You’re right.” He said finally with a sigh.

Khai chuckled in a way that sounded slightly sad. “You really do dislike me, huh?” His voice was definitely laced with a hint of disappointment.

“No. Not at all.” Ordan looked at him while finishing his fruit. “But don’t get too full of yourself.” He added when he saw the Orokin’s face lighting up. “I think I’ll go back to my quarters. Gotta prepare, you know.”

He stood up and began searching for his discarded clothes. He quickly found everything and dressed up, and was ready to go.

“So, when will I see you again?” Khai looked up at him, still sitting on the bed, clutching onto the now empty bowl.

“You’ll see me around pretty often from now.” Ordan shrugged, but patted Khai’s hair rather gently. “You should prepare too. For whatever your task is going to be. This is not a game from now on, and you’ll have to take things seriously.”

Khai nodded a few times, and Ordan left. He stared after the mercenary for a while, but then he just stood up to clean the bowl. And then he would ‘get ready’, whatever that included. After all, he’ll have to do perfect.  _ For Ordan. _

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate any kind of feedback, thank y'all <3


End file.
